You Found Me: The Wrath Of the New Bianca
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened when Bianca return As the new actress ..This is a side-story not a x-over of the Two Parkers story since Nancy isn't from Leverage...Reese/Bianca pairing...Madison/...
1. Chapter 1

_You Found Me: The Wrath of New Bianca_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_**Author's Notes: Let's put it to you like this….This Bianca is very much a Kane woman but when she walks through the office…Just sit back and relax….Everything changes from the beginning**_

_**Part One**_

_Greenlee turned around from her champagne even if it was damage control, a small part of her screamed victory and as she turned around, she thought it was David…. _

"_Drinking to my mother's demise." Bianca said and as Greenlee whispered Bianca's name. "I'm in Paris with my wife and kids being a family then I hear about my mother. So we have the kids and we could tell them more when we learn more. Everything is fine and then a reporter comes…." Bianca said and Greenlee really sorry replies, "I'm sorry to hear that, is Miranda okay?" "Kendall fills me in on everything! Now before you say anything, I don't excuse what my sister did…" Bianca said and Greenlee went on the defenses. "Bianca, me and Kendall started this company then Ryan hands it to Erica. He then fucks the crypt keeper and then your mother tries to re-do her shallow career at my hard work..…" _

_Greenlee then held the side of her face from the blast Bianca laid across her. However, it wasn't a slap, it was a punch and Ryan came back to see this as David ran to his wife's side. Bianca scream motherfucker as she was holding her hand. I don't think anyone ever saw this side of Bianca. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**You Found Me: The Wrath Of New Bianca**_

_**By **_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_Ryan got ice for Bianca's hand as Bianca flinched a little, David got ice for Greenlee's face. _

"_What the hell happened?" David asked and Bianca told her that Greenlee had insulted her mom then sat there like… "She sat there like she was celebrating my mother who's probably dead!" Bianca was screaming because her hand was hurting. Greenlee was calm a little bit and then said, "You know what? I want to have you arrested but your upset about your mother and because I actually liked you." _

"_How kind? If this was Kendall, she would have beaten your ass.." Bianca said and this was tone of a mother who's children was in wreck but Bianca wasn't done not by a long shot. She turned to David's direction. "You know I could understand that you kept Greenlee a secret but my sister was rack with guilt thinking she killed her best friend…." Bianca said and David replied, "How about the part where Ryan fuck Kendall then Erica in a span of a year? I'm surprised he hasn't hit on you yet." Ryan was tempted to hurt him at that moment but thought better of it. So Greenlee tried to make the peace and told them that Erica was strong, she was going to come through. All Bianca was hearing was blah blah blah…._

_All she could hear was how Miranda having nightmares. The fights between her and Reese plus the great in-laws and then there was Kendall. Bianca was hoping for a moment away from her drama family and yet here she was in Pine Valley nursing a bruise hand which she was glad it was not the one with her wedding band. Oh yeah, she's got to tell mom about getting re-married too, not will come later. _

_David and Ryan fling insults back and forth but this duel was about to pick up two more participations. First it was Greenlee's mother who like always decided to jump on the wagon even if there was prove she was off the wagon. She came to her daughter's aid as Bianca was railing on her. A few snide comments which Greenlee didn't think was appropriate and especially the brown haired woman that was creeping up on Mary Smythe…. "You know your whole family is a circus act, my daughter should be praised for making sure this company actually has a chance and your family is grossly overrated…Your children's burden of being a Kane…" Mary was about to finished when Reese knocked her the fuck out…Bianca walked to her as Reese told her she was with a nanny, Bianca in the most strangest of moments kissed her wife. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**You Found Me: The Wrath Of The New Bianca**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

"_We don't know anything about what happened to Erica or the investigation." David said and Bianca was screaming bullshit in her mind while Reese was sharing the ice-pack. Ryan swore he was going to prove it was David as he looked at this Greenlee who he considered cold and thoughtless. He knew if David went down, Greenlee was going down too…What they all didn't know was that Reese had friends too…._

_Greenlee told them if they would so worried about Erica then they go to West Virginia and told them all to get the hell out. As they stepped over Mary Smythe body they left… Reese was on her cell phone and Bianca recognized the number…She told her not yet…Ryan didn't catch that. It's good he didn't catch that for now. As they had drinks Reese and Bianca went to the hotel as they put the kids away to bed. _

_They have had a rough 16 months together but as the bad came of Erica disappearance. There was good which was in the name of Nancy….She worked for Reese as her assistant and when arrested Reese went to bat for her. Nancy told her about what she could really do but told her that she had a twin and that was it because she disappeared. One day before Bianca and Reese came back Nancy told them about the file, cooking the books and Nancy didn't want anything to happened to Madison.. It wasn't time yet to bust Greenlee and David, not yet. _

_As Madison was getting ready to check the ads, Nancy was standing right there and told her.. "How would you like your job back, a raise and a new someone in your life?" Nancy asked. As Ryan was walking back, he bump into a small woman and won't be missing his wallet for the next hour…._


End file.
